


Devil’s tongue

by ungewiss



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But I'm Also Glad, F/M, I Blame You All For Making Me Write It, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Felling So Embaressed Right Now, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, To All Gintae Shippers, but it was for a good cause, please enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: "On the other hand, he realized that as long as Tae was beside him, having an one-way ticket to hell didn’t seem so bad after all."





	Devil’s tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in the last 8 years, let alone in English, so I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar disaster. This story is a result of a convo that started as a joke about smut prompts for GinTae, but here I am posting it in less than 24 hours hehe. I'm sooo embarassed, I never wrote a smut before so I'm really nervous. Please, take that in consideration when reading this piece.  
> And finally I would like to dedicated it to all GinTae shippers, especially to Hasaji-san who suggested the prompt <3  
> In my case, I was given the prompt "bathroom".  
> So enjoy!

“Fuck, Otae-”

Even though he tried to keep it quiet, Gintoki let a estranged moan escape through his lips. Well, no one could blame him of being a bit too loud when he was being handled like that. Seriously, how things ended that way? In a little stall of a relatively public bathroom where anyone could suddenly catch them in a very compromising position? He really had no idea, but sincerely he couldn’t care less.

All that came to his foggy mind was that he got lucky at the pachinko that day. It meant only one thing: finally he would get some booze after a while. Maybe he should have chosen a cheap place and payed one or two drinks for Madao, but before the lazy samurai could realize it, he already was in front of the Snack Smile. So why not? He had money anyway and it wouldn’t be bad spending some on good alcohol. It wasn’t like he would like to see someone there, right? Absolute not! He didn't have a death wish… _yet_.

The place wasn’t full that night. He quickly found a seat by the bar and asked for a Dom Pérignon. Once he got his drink, Gintoki looked around. No sign of a gorilla girl. He frowned, maybe she was busy with a client.

_Good, he told himself, he could at least enjoy his alcohol in peace-_

“Oh, Gin-san!”

_Speaking of the devil…_

Gintoki turned around to look at her with an uneasy smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” She dangerously clenched her fists. “Wasting Shin-chan’s and Kagura-chan’s hard money in booze again?”

From that point on, everything was a little fuzzy. And he wasn’t even drunk!

He was pretty sure she hit him, not once but twice. Then they talked about trivial things like they always did when he showed up in her working hours, and they drank together and joked a little. After a while she asked for a favor and dragged him to the back of the cabaret.

_Hm, what did they do again?_

It was kind of hard to think in his current situation. He only remembered that she kissed the corner of his mouth as a thank you and he reciprocated with a peck on the lips. The punch on his arm really hurt. Ouch, he just was trying to show a bit of affection, why did he always get the short end of the stick? But she kissed him back, and things escalated so fast that he actually didn’t know how they got in the bathroom in the first place, with her on her knees and his pants half down his legs.

His eyes rolled back when Tae sucked him a little too hard. Who had thought that woman could use her tongue that way? She was evil in disguise for sure. One moment Gintoki thought his knees would give out any second and he softly cursed for not having any thing around to support himself properly. Damn, he was acting like a cherry boy.

Tae seemed to not mind it, so she kept steady on her ministrations. Her tongue would run from bottom to the tip and then she would swallow him whole. Lick, suck, bite, repeat, like a ritual. Then she suddenly stopped and stared at him through heavy lids. Seeing her so flushed with his hand tangled in her hair was something to behold. She indeed was beautiful.

_And he thought he wasn’t that much of a romantic type of guy._

But she only stared at him and nothing more. It was so intense that it took Gintoki out of guard, her gaze seemed to look through him to the point he was actually feeling very uncomfortable. Some seconds passed and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when she abruptly took his hand off her hair and stood up. Quickly she started to fix herself.

_For real!?_

“Oi, what are you doing?” She said nothing and just kept fixing her hair. God damn it, it was starting to piss him off. “Seriously, are you going to leave me like that?” An exasperated sound escaped his lips and he just pointed down. “J-just finish it off!” Gintoki knew that he sounded a little desperate, and he really was. What was heaven just moments ago became kind of painful now.

And for his dismay Tae just looked at him with that evil smile of hers. That sent shivers down his spine. “It’s not like you haven’t left me unfinished before.”

His eye twitched.

Now she was playing dirty. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t that bad when it comes to sex. Once in a while he would come too fast, but it wasn’t really his fault, sometimes he couldn’t hold it back long enough to satisfy her. It happened to everyone, right? It was completely normal, wasn’t it? Then why she was being so mean to him in a crucial moment like that? He was almost on the verge of tears right now. Damn it, he wasn’t that heartless when he couldn’t finish the job! At least he would try his best to make it up to her later.

“WHY YOU-” His knees almost buckled when Tae closed the distance between them.

_Oh, so she was just teasing him, huh?_

Her lips were soft and moisty against his, already bruised from all her previous work on him, kissing him deeply and lazily. Gintoki moaned when she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. It was soothing and burning, cold and hot, all the same time. How could someone have a touch of an angel, but also a tongue of a devil? That woman definitely was one of a kind.

But then he heard a flush coming from the other side of the bathroom.

_Oh... shit!_

“You have five minutes.” Tae whispered against his lips and in ten seconds she fixed her kimono. She quickly used the toilet flush. “You better hurry.” With a peck on his cheek, she left the stall like nothing happened.

_How dare she!?_

By the conversation it seemed that it was one of her co-workers. They talked a little, laughed about something he couldn’t hear – but in his guts he knew it was something about him –, and then both girls just left him alone in his misery.

_Kami, why? What did he do to be treated like that?_

That spawn of Satan himself was going to kill him someday, then she would swallow him whole and drag his mutilated corpse to the pits of hell! It wasn’t like he was a saint, far from that. Being a demon himself, Gintoki doubted that he would have a place in heaven – he probably has been condemned since birth – but he would really appreciate a peaceful death. On the other hand, he realized that as long as Tae was beside him, having an one-way ticket to hell didn’t seem so bad after all.

_Geez, he really had a strange taste in women._

In defeat he looked down and sighed.

He had a hand job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Gin-san! xD


End file.
